Unconditional Love
by Edward's Little Devil
Summary: Bella and Edward are two high school students who have something missing in life. After a heart to heart one night at a party they find themselves making a decision that will change their lives for ever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This story has been stuck in my head for a while and I think that may be what's causing my writers block so I want to put it out there and hopefully I'll be able to focus more on The Donor and FBFTTP? I will be writing this on my iPhone for quickness so it will probably be more of a Drabble than a story so that means the chapters will be out quickly.

Summary - Bella and Edward are two high school students who have something missing in life. After a heart to heart one night at a party they find themselves making a decision that will change their lives for ever.

* * *

The Party - August

It was the biggest party of the year. It was the end of summer and the last chance for the students of Forks High to let loose and have fun before school started. Bella Swan didn't want to be here. She had been dragged by her foster sister, Tanya, who had immediately abandoned her the minute they got there.

She had been living with Tanya and her family in the small town of Forks for six months now and hated it. She had been abandoned by her mother the year before and had never knew her dad. After living on the street for four months she had been arrested for trespassing and put into care. She had heard stories about how once you went to live with foster families your life became ten times better. But hers had not. The family she had been place with, the Denali's, never made and attempt to make her feel welcome and were suck up rich snobs. Bella felt even more alone and unloved that she did when she was with her mother.

Bella glanced over to the corner of the room and her eyes met the only ray of sun shine in her dark, dreary life. Edward Cullen.

They had met in her first day of school when Tanya had introduced them. Bella could see that Tanya had a crush on him as she as hanging all over him but to Bella's amusement he looked less than pleased with all of the attention she was giving him. They had ran into each other in the library the day after and had been friends ever since.

Bella was admiring Edwards strange bronze coloured hair when his green eyes met her brown ones. Bella would never admit it out loud but those eyes had starred in many of her dreams and she had found herself completely smitten with Edward.

He smiled and got up, heading straight for her. Smiling back at him, she got up and headed outside, knowing he would follow.

Enjoy! Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, the favourites and the follows.

* * *

Bella sat down on the porch step waiting for Edward to join her. She didn't have to wait long as seconds later he sat down beside her and rapped us arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. Bella frowned, her relationship with Edward had changed over the past weeks and she was becoming confused about whether or not they had become more than friends. She would have to add that to her list of questions she had intended to ask him. It was a pretty life changing list but she was confident that he would understand her reasoning and agree to help her.

"I missed you. Why did it take you so long to get here?" he asked her quietly resting his head on hers.

"I didn't want to come in the first place but I had to drive Tanya." she told him while she lifted his hand and became playing with his fingers. They were still for a minute but soon they began to play back. Biting the bullet Bella threaded there fingers, holding his hand. The silence that followed was deafening and she felt Edward lift his head so she turned to face him.

There lips met before she could even register what was happening but once she did there was no stopping her. There lips moved in sync as Bella raised herself and turner to face him. Running her hands through his hair Bella felt herself become lighter, she wasn't concerned with all of the shit she had went and was currently going through, all that mattered was her and Edward in that moment. A shudder ripped through her body as Edward ran his tongue over her lower lip. She opened her mouth and gave him access, their tongues battling for dominance. This continued it a while until Bella realised that they would have to stop so she could talk to him.

Pulling away Bella looked at Edward who was panting heavily and smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"Well. That was unexpected." he laugher.

"Yeah. But...uh... What did that mean?" she asked bluntly.

"Uhm..." Edward paused taken aback by her sudden question. "I guess... Uh..." he cleared his throat and a determined look crossed his face. He stood up and turned to face Bella.

"Bella. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Bella's hear almost exploded. This was the most loved she had ever felt in her life but she couldn't answer him until she had a chance to ask her own question and she told him so.

"Okay. Then ask me. Please." he said playfully begging which made Bella giggle.

"Okay. Here goes... Uh, how do I say this..." she said talking to herself more than to him. "You love your mother right?" she asked and he nodded looking confused. She digressed. "Even though she's never home and you don't feel like she really loves you , you still love her right?" she said sounding slightly hysterical to him.

"Bella what's going on?" he said gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

Bella, deciding to just come out with it, took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"Will you have a baby with me?"

* * *

Who saw that coming. Haha. Thoughts?

Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I had a few comments about my other stories but I don't want anyone to worry! They will be updated soon. It just takes me a little while longer to get them together.

Anyway. Who say Breaking Dawn part 2? Crazy, right?I went to the midnight showing and It absolutely blew my mind!

* * *

Edward looked at her in shock, unable to form any sound at all. He shock his head and turned his whole body towards her.

"I'm sorry, what? Your fucking with me right?"He said with a strained chuckle.

"Edward, you are the only person that I have ever felt close to. I wouldn't ask you this if It wasn't something I really wanted." she said her voice pleading. Begging him to consider what she was saying.

"And a baby is what you want? Why?"

"Edward I have never felt loved by anyone. And you said it yourself even though you don't feel loved by your mother YOU still love her. A child's love for there mother is unconditional, that's what I want and one of the reasons I'm asking this of you is because I know you feel the exact same way."

Edward stared at her, almost as if he was trying to determine if she was being truthful or not. After what felt like forever he final opened his mouth and gave her an answer.

"Okay." he said and move that hair in front of her face and put it behind her ear.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, I think this is like the craziest idea I have ever been involved in but I guess I get where your coming from." he said and slowly placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "And besides" he said chuckling. "Now you will have to say yes to being my girlfriend." Bella giggled and grabbed his collar pulling him into a passionate kiss. The prospect of actually doing more with him make Bella shudder with anticipation. They pulled away from each other and gazed into each others eyes they were both gasping slightly.

"My uh ... My moms out of town and I have the house to myself... " he said trailing off. He cleared his throat nervously and continued. "Do you want to come over?"

* * *

So.. To everyone who reads my other stories you might have realised that I like the Bella gets pregnant theme haha. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if anyone has any recommendations of good Bella gets pregnant by Edward stories please share. :P


	4. Chapter 4

LEMON ALERT! (this is my first ever one so bare with me ha)

* * *

They entered Edwards house ten minutes later after they had tried to leave the party without anyone noticing. However just as they got into Edwards car Bella saw Tanya watching, glaring at them. She was obviously jealousy of the fact that Bella was leaving the party with Edward, who she had a major crush on.

"Uhm. Do you want a drink or something?" Edward asked Bella nervously.

"No. I think we should just... Got up to your room." she told him as the air around them grew hot. He nodded his head and pulled her to him kissing her passionately. Bella moaned into the kiss and began to lead them towards the stairs.

Once they reached Edwards room both had already shed all of their clothes and were both down to their underwear.

"Bella!" Edward moaned as they fell into the bed and there bodies rubbed together. Their kissing became frantic and Edward slipped both his and Bella's underwear off so They were now both naked and grinding against each other.

Edwards eyes locked with Bella's as he gently began to slip inside of her, pushing through her barrier.

"Are you okay." he asked his voice strained in pleasure. She nodded an he began pushing in and out of her. They both soon reached their peeks, Bella surprisingly reaching hers before Edward.

They lay beside each other panting. They both had smiles on their faces as there fingers twined and untwined together. A few moments after they caught their breath Edward broke the silence.

"So..." he said and cleared his throat. "You never told me you we a virgin."

* * *

So the lemon wasn't too great but they hopefully will get better as the couple start to explore.


End file.
